Despedida
by Karen13
Summary: Ted Tonks descobre que o Ministério está à caça de nascidos trouxas, e ele é o próximo da lista. Precisa fugir, mas o difícil é deixar para trás sua família. E principalmente, Andrômeda.


Despedida

Por Karen

Já era madrugada quando Ted Tonks enfiava peças de roupa aleatoriamente em uma mochila velha e surrada, da época que estudava em Hogwarts. O Ministério da Magia, ou melhor, aquela porcaria de governo corrupto controlado por Comensais da Morte, estava caçando bruxos nascidos trouxas. E Arthur Weasley o tinha avisado naquela manhã que ele seria o próximo. E ser apanhado por eles... significava os dementadores e certamente, a morte.

A mulher de Ted, Andrômeda, observava-o calada, sentada na cama, próxima a ele, em uma postura rígida. Ela sempre ficava daquele jeito quando estava contrariada, e com certeza seu silêncio prolongado continha uma série de palavras entaladas na garganta.

Ted parou o que estava fazendo e olhou bem fundo dos olhos castanhos e grandes dela. A expressão dura da mulher o fazia se lembrar de quando eles estavam em Hogwarts, e ela insistia que a relação deles não daria certo, que eram muito diferentes um do outro. No entanto, ela abandonou toda a sua família por ele, e Ted achava que aquele gesto valia muito mais do que um simples "Eu te amo", o que ela dificilmente dizia.

- Diga, Drômeda. Pode falar... estou ouvindo. – ele disse pacientemente.

- Eu vou com você, Ted.

A voz dela tremeu apenas um grau, mas ainda assim era bastante convicta. Ela não estava pedindo. Ted levou uma mão ao rosto dela e afastou algumas mechas do cabelo escuro e enrolado.

- Drômeda... Já discutimos isso o dia todo. Você não pode ir. Dora está grávida e precisa de você, ela precisa da mãe.

- Ninfadora vai com a gente, Ted! Tenho certeza que se falarmos com ela, ela vai na mesma hora! Ela...

- Ela está grávida, Drômeda!

- Uma grávida não é uma aleijada, Ted! Pelas cuecas de Merlin! Ela é uma bruxa capacitada, uma auror, tenho certeza que ela sabe se cuidar melhor do que eu e você juntos!

Ted suspirou.

- Dora precisa ficar... com o marido e o filho que está para nascer.

Andrômeda bufou e desviou o olhar, irritada, como costumava fazer à menção do marido da filha, Remo Lupin.

- Ela não vai negar de ficar com a família dela, com a mãe e o pai!

- O lugar dela é com a família que ela está construindo, minha querida. – Ted segurou a mão da esposa, acariciando-a, mas ela a retirou rapidamente, torcendo as mãos com nervosismo. Ela evitava seu olhar.

- Aquele lobisomem bunda mole.

Ela não costumava chamá-lo pelo nome, somente na frente de Ninfadora e a muito contragosto.

- Ah, Andrômeda, já falamos disso também. Ele é um bom homem, apenas...

- Apenas um velho covarde! – Andrômeda retrucou com uma raiva que a fazia tremer. – Ele queria abandonar nossa filha, grávida, e sair por aí! Ele tentou isso e iria fazer se aquele menino não o tivesse impedido! Ninfadora me contou isso aos prantos!

- É, isso não foi muito bom mesmo, mas... – Ted buscou as palavras certas, só que aquilo era bem difícil em se tratando de sua mulher. – Ele está se esforçando, ele voltou e está tratando nossa filha tão bem, ele está realmente animado agora com a vinda do filho...

Andrômeda se levantou da cama, colocando uma mão na cintura enquanto andava para lá e para cá. Ela levou a outra mão ao rosto, e ainda tremia.

- Ah, vocês Lufos... Vocês não tem jeito, sempre ignorando os erros dos outros, perdoando todo mundo, como se fosse fácil passar por cima de uma coisa dessas! Dora a mesma coisa, ficou toda sorrisos quando ele voltou com uma mão na frente e a outra atrás!

A mulher sentiu quando o marido a envolveu pelas costas, carinhoso.

- E você é minha Sonserina turrona. – ele a beijou no pescoço. – Minha linda, nossa filha está feliz. Ela perdoou o marido porque quer ser feliz ao invés de ficar brigando. Não é melhor assim? Eu nunca a vi tão contente em toda sua...

- E eu, Ted? – Andrômeda virou-se para ele, e estava chorando. Ela soluçava, tentando se conter, mas as lágrimas caíam por seu rosto. Ted nem se lembrava mais de quando a tinha visto chorar pela última vez, pelo menos em público... (ou seja, na frente dele).

Ela olhou para o chão, envergonhada, mas incapaz de conter as lágrimas.

- E eu, Ted...? Como é que eu vou ser feliz sem você...

Aquilo partia seu coração, mas Ted sabia que tinha que convencê-la, que era o certo. Ele não podia mais ficar ali, mas também não podia levar toda a família nessa aventura maluca e perigosa.

Ele segurou o rosto dela, limpando com cuidado sua face molhada.

- Drômeda... Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver. Essa guerra vai acabar, nós vamos vencer, e eu vou voltar, voltar para ficar com você e nossa família... Nós vamos ficar velhinhos juntos, vamos correr atrás do nosso neto quando ele voar de vassoura... Eu vou te servir aquele chá com biscoitos que você adora, no jardim, de mãos dadas. Nós vamos ver nosso neto ser selecionado em Hogwarts, e você vai poder tentar encher a cabeça dele dizendo o quanto a Sonserina é a melhor casa, mas no final ele vai escolher ir para a Lufa-Lufa, como a mãe dele fez...

A bruxa riu de mansinho, mas seu choro agora tinha se acentuado, e ela ainda evitava olhar para o marido. Ele também estava chorando. Era a manteiga derretida da casa, afinal.

Eles se abraçaram, um abraço longo e cheio de significado. Era tão bom sentir o coração quente de Ted, mas era horrível pensar que dali a pouco ele iria embora, e Andrômeda ficaria sem ele. Sem o seu marido, seu amante, o seu melhor amigo de uma vida inteira.

Quando eles se separaram, Andrômeda já tinha secado as lágrimas e olhava firme para ele novamente.

- Você não vai voltar, Ted.

Ted sentiu o coração perder um compasso. Andrômeda não costumava errar. E ele desconfiava que ela tinha um quê de quem via o futuro, por mais que achasse Adivinhação uma tolice.

- Ora, Drômeda, que bobagem! – ele exclamou, tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo evidente. – É claro que eu vou voltar, isso vai ser tão breve que você nem vai perce-

Ele foi interrompido por um beijo da mulher, um beijo também cheio de palavras não ditas, com um gosto de "Eu te amo" que ela nunca dizia. Era como o beijo de quando ela se encontrou com ele pela primeira vez após deixar sua família, muitos anos antes.

Quando eles se separaram novamente, ela acariciou seu rosto, para depois dar as costas a ele e observar o céu estrelado pela janela.

- Vá, então, Ted.

- Andrômeda...

- Apenas vá.

Não havia mais o que dizer. Ela ouviu o som do marido guardando mais meia dúzia de mudas de roupa, fechar o zíper da mochila e sair pelo quarto, não antes de dizer que a amava do fundo do seu coração, para sempre. Ele saiu sem ouvir uma resposta.

Dali a alguns minutos, ela viu sua família reunida no jardim escuro pela última vez. Sua filha, Ninfadora, já com alguma barriga saliente, abraçava o pai, também chorando. Ela a ouviu perguntar onde estava sua mãe, e Ted respondeu dando de ombros e sorrindo "Você sabe como ela é. Não gosta de despedidas, sua mãe."

Ted também cumprimentou Lupin e pediu que ele cuidasse bem de Ninfadora e de seu neto. Afastando-se alguns passos, Ted acenou para os jovens. Por um instante, ele ergueu os olhos para a janela, e o sorriso de seu marido, aquele sorriso... Andrômeda jamais esqueceria.

E se foi, aparatando, para onde Andrômeda não poderia achá-lo. Ela fechou os olhos dolorosamente, sabendo que dali em diante estaria sozinha para sempre.

FIM

**_Nota da autora:_** Essa fic pediu para ser escrita hoje, e eu tive que atender seu pedido. Eu diria que ela é uma coisinha especial para todos meus amigos Lufos... meu marido Felipe, minha Parceira Ily, o doce Renato... mas em especial para a querida Lufete, Lany, que foi selecionada para a Sonserina, mas é uma Lufete de coração. Lany, acho que você é que nem a Tonks, sabe? O Chapéu ficou em dúvida, mas ela pediu Lufa, e ele a colocou lá. Infelizmente esse Chapéu besta não ouviu seu pedido!

Mas eu amo a Sonserina. É minha querida Casa, afinal... =)

Novidades em breve gente, aguardem!


End file.
